bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Holiday Summation
"The Holiday Summation" is the twelfth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in January 2017. Summary Sheldon and Amy visit Mary in Texas together. Leonard and Penny go get a and Hallie Wolowitz won't stop . Extended Plot Lenny is setting up snacks and taking down the Christmas decorations. Sheldon doesn't like them up too late and notices the mistletoe when Shamy comes in. Penny inquires about their trip to Texas. It didn't go well. Amy had to drug Sheldon to get him on the plane. Later they are having sloppy Joes for dinner with Mary. They have news. Howard and Bernadette had their baby and Shamy is living together in sin. Sheldon is surprised that his religious mother isn't offended. Mary replies that by the time he was three, he could name 1,000 different trains and she was convinced that no girl would ever board any of them. Sheldon is offended that his mother thought that he never would be married and leaves. Later Amy and Mary are talking about who should go talk to him. Sheldon returns wearing some underwear on his head and swim fins thinking that his mother wants him as dumb as his siblings. Mary only remarks to Amy that that is why she didn't go to talk to him. After they leave, Amy explains that she had already told Mary about their living arrangements. Now Sheldon is mad at Amy and he rebels by getting his ear pierced screaming loudly. Mary makes him take out the earring and he screams again when Amy is cleaning up his ear with some alcohol. Penny wants to know what Amy thought of his earring. She thought he looked like a pirate helping other pirates to stop pirating. Sheldon looks at her and they share a smile. Howard and Bernadette arrive at with the baby, Raj and Stuart and they put her in the bedroom. Howard calls his helpers Poppins and Doubtfire. Leonard and Penny describe their big fight about watching Luke Cage together. Penny reveals that she watched two episodes without him. Bernie doesn't believe that that is what their fight was about. In the car they are going with Penny wearing reindeer antlers and Leonard an elk hat and his Spock ears. They decide to cut down a fresh Christmas tree. Later all messed up they are back at the car. When cutting sown the Christmas tree, he let go of the axe. He climbs that his mittens were slippery, but who wears them in southern California. Also their tree slides off the roof onto the car windshield. "There's something on the windshield," quips Penny sarcastically. Now trying to get the tree up the stairs, Penny wonders if he needs a break. Leonard yells at her that he'll tell her when he needs a break. Later Leonard is on floor of the landing and Penny asks him if he needs a break and "Leonard, there's a tree on you." Finally in their apartment Leonard remarks that they can now decorate it while Penny wonders if he wants to take gasoline to set it on fire. Both collapse on the couch. Bernadette starts their story that she can't get Hallie to stop crying. She is frustrated since her breasts have been emptied and she doesn't know what else Hallie wants. Finally very exhausted and messed up, she has Hallie quiet until Howard, Raj and Stuart return from shopping. The baby starts crying again and Stuart gets her to stop very quickly. Bernadette then starts crying because she doesn't think the baby likes her. Raj thinks that the baby is just a jerk. Bernie compares herself to a human milk machine. It's like not liking a frozen yogurt machine. Howard tries to comfort Bernadette and he ends up crying too. Later Howard goes to check on mother and child and finds Bernadette curled up with Hallie in her crib. Howard then tells her that he is going to go to bed and then she was being a good mommy making everyone happy. Sheldon Googles information on post-partum blues and then tells Bernadette that she is doing a good job. Bernadette thanks him and tells her that she now feels better. As they are all leaving, Howard tells everyone that he is taking some paternity leave. Sheldon wonders why a small human wreaks havoc with his wife's genitals and then gets time off. "With pay," adds Howard as he starts to leave and almost forgets the baby. He is new at this. Thanks to Shamy Babboos https://shamybabboos.tumblr.com/post/154169072689/spoilers-shamy-plotmore-sheldon-and-amy-go https://shamybabboos.tumblr.com/post/154171406954/spoilers-lenny-plotmore-leonard-and-penny-go https://shamybabboos.tumblr.com/post/154171662899/spoilers-howardette-plotmore-their-plot http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6647-spoilers-discussion-season-10/?page=200 Credits * Guest starring: ** Laurie Metcalf as Mary Cooper * Teleplay: To be entered. * Story: To be entered. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: December 6, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on January, 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. Kaleyring.jpg|Going Christmas tree chopping. Bows.png|Cast call. Category:Season 10 Category:Stub Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howard Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2017 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:January Episodes Category:2017 Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has long hair Category:Penny has a job Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Winter Category:Winter Episodes Category:The Apartment Building Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:The Hofstadter family Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:January 2017 Category:January